Nada más, nadie más
by Eebowai
Summary: Tooru ve muchas cosas, pero solo en una se enfoca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

Tooru ve a las personas pasar, la multitud que se engloba en las calles de Tokio y él, quieto, como un ente sin vida que se ha detenido, fallado, pero al ser una pieza tan diminuta en esa máquina inmensa pasa desapercibido.

No importa si el se mueve o no junto a los demás. No afecta el curso general, sólo el suyo.

Tooru ve el cielo contaminado de Tokio, ve las contadas estrellas que entran en su campo de visión: opacadas como su vista ante las agrupadas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La gente parece hartarse de él. Ya no lo evitan ni lo esquivan, no se preocupan por él y siguen caminando recto, cuerpos ajenos chocan contra el de Tooru y lo arrastran a través de la calle.

Tooru ve como es desechado, como todos continúan caminando y nadie se detiene a mirarlo.

 _Nadie, nadie._

Sin embargo.

Tooru ve a alguien que se abre paso, empujando a la multitud. Escucha los pasos apresurados y una respiración agitada.

—¡Gran rey!

Esa persona salta, su último impulso para quedar fuera de la turba de ciudadanos y cae encima suyo. La sorpresa y la molestia en su pecho se vuelven factores para que pierda el equilibrio, tiene que aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno y se tabalea por el poco espacio libre que hay a su alrededor. A la otra persona parece no molestarle aquello y, a pesar de que Tooru se remueve incómodo, no hace ademán de alejarse.

—Iwaizumi-san me llamó.— Dice, Tooru se siente cada vez más incómodo ante esos ojos fijos en él. —Me llamó y... ¡Oikawa-san, puedes hacerlo! No tienes que pedirme permiso; yo lo apoyaré.—

Tooru ahora solo ve cabello anaranjado, evita mirar los ojos marrones aún fijos en él. Solo ve eso, nada más.

—Te apoyaré.— Repite y enfatiza. Sus dedos se aferran a los hombros de Tooru y su rostro se acerca al de él. —Apoyaré al Gran rey, apoyaré a Oikawa-san... te apoyaré.

Y era todo lo que veía. Hinata siendo todo el campo de visión de Tooru.

Así fue.

Tooru solo vio a Hinata. Entre análisis, entre paredes blancas. Únicamente lo veía a él: ojos marrones, sonrisa y chillón cabello naranja.

 _Nada más, nadie más._

Tooru ve a Hinata e ignora a los doctores y enfermeras que tratan de mantener la calma a su alrededor, no escucha las ordenes de uno de los doctores a las enfermeras ni el llanto desconsolado de su madre.

Se enfoca en una cosa, sólo una.

El joven que tratan de retener, que grita y patalea. Esa persona exclama su nombre repetidas veces, y Tooru ignora el dolor en todo su cuerpo para sonreír.

Tooru ve a Shouyou, y no vuelve a ver algo más.

* * *

Cuando escribes después de tanto tiempo y no reconoces lo que escribes, ah. ~

Soy un asco escribiendo cosas muy largas y, al mismo tiempo, nunca me siento conforme con lo corto que escribo lol. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

 _Pd:_ Dejó esto como _complete_ pero quiero escribir esto desde el punto de Hinata... un día, tal vez.


	2. En algún momento

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi

Sep, el vergonzoso punto de vista de Hinata.

* * *

En algún momento Oikawa se volvió parte importante de su vida. Y es _en algún momento_ , porque no está definido.

Pudo ser en el momento que lo vio en el campus, cuando sus pies se movieron solos para llegar a su lado, exclamando de la sorpresa por encontrarse con el gran rey.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿Eh?— fue su respuesta—. Espero ansioso trabajar contigo, Chibi-chan.

O pudo ser cuando se topó con la sorpresa: el gran rey sentado junto al entrenador, tomando notas de los jugadores cuando debería estar entre ellos. Como lucía tan feliz y se esforzaba tanto.

También, siendo este el más seguro, pudo ser en una de las tantas noches, donde se quedaba a esperarlo. Perdiendo el tiempo recogiendo balones mientras Oikawa repasaba las anotaciones del día con el capitán y el entrenador. Las caminatas que compartían, a través del campus, en las que le rogaba por, al menos, un fugaz vistazo a sus notas.

En una de esas debe de ser, porque el día que el entrenador anunció la retirada de Oikawa del equipo, _que estaba dejando sus actividades definitivamente,_ él sintió la culpa de no haber notado nada antes.

 _Debí verlo en algún momento_

 _En algún momento hubo algo extraño_

 _En algún momento debí hablar con él_

En algún momento, en algún momentos. Algunos momentos se repetían constantemente en su mente, buscando algo. Buscando el error.

Se volvieron a ver en el campus. No hablaron de eso. De igual manera, Hinata no olvidó que hubo, había y habrá un error.

En algún momento se volvió tan apegado a Oikawa. Los momentos juntos los grababa con detalles a atesorar, aún intentando encontrar el error, aquello que le ocultaba. Pero sólo encontraba cabello que era así al natural, olor a fresas cuando movía su cabeza, una manía de anotar con tinta verde lo más importante y usar el rojo para las fechas, una preferencia por el chocolate al café, anotaciones repetidas para entender mejor, un restaurante favorito al que nunca fueron.

Detalles que se grababan a la perfección, al punto que su mente dejó de enfocarse en el tiempo. Los _ayer, el sábado_ y otros pasan a _el otro día_ y terminan como _en algún momento._

Y en uno de esos, se enteró de todo. Iwaizumi se disculpó al otro lado de la línea y no colgó ahí hasta que sus sollozos cesaron y la respiración que escuchaba era más calmada. Encerrado en el baño Hinata se sintió seco y cuando la otra voz le preguntó como se sentía dio una sola respuesta.

—Quiero estar con él.

Quiso que lo recordara como él lo recordaba. Que los momentos juntos fuera en lo único en lo que se enfocara.

Quiso que el gran rey pensara en él (o en cualquier otra cosa, menos en eso) hasta que los doctores dieran el último diagnóstico.

Lo quiso a él, aunque solo tomara su mano, aunque hubiera dejado sus sentimientos de lado. Lo quiso, lo quiso, lo quiso.

Y, le gusta pensar, en algún momento Oikawa Tooru lo quiso también.

En algún momento, Oikawa lo miró antes de partir.

* * *

Lo leo una vez y no le encuentro sentido, lo releo y tacha en lo aceptable, vuelvo a leer e _iugh._ Ciclo sin fin pero era en lo único que pensaba durante la ceremonia de graduación lmao igual ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
